


Your Scent on My Tongue

by Munkieznmoar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Felching, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Yuuri, Rimming, Scenting, Smut, thirsty viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkieznmoar/pseuds/Munkieznmoar
Summary: Viktor thought that Yuuri's scent was always delicious, but something started to change and as well all know, change is good.





	Your Scent on My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> From fluff to porn. It's so easy for me to change gears. This is my second Yuri On Ice fic. I have jumped aboard the A/B/O train. Don't even try to kink shame me. I love it. There is no such thing as too much A/B/O. Just like there really aren't enough lactation kink fics.

_It was the smell he noticed first. ___

__Viktor had a keen sense of smell, even for an alpha and especially when it concerned his mate. Yuuri's scent was always delicious; a heady bouquet of sakura blossoms, citrus blooms and genmaicha. Yuuri was intoxicating to Viktor. He first noticed his scent at the Grand Prix Finals in Sochi. As the young omega passed by, Viktor caught a whiff of his scent and was taken aback at how fresh it was. When the pair locked eyes, and he asked if he would like to take a commemorative photo with him. When the omega walked away, Viktor felt an unusual sense of melancholy settle into place._ _

__He didn't expect to encounter the man again at the following banquet that evening, but when they meet, they did more than just take a photo together. The omega's attitude had completely changed from that of a downtrodden, beaten failure to the complete life of the party. The sixteen flutes of champagne may have had something to do with his change of attitude. Viktor never had so much fun at a Grand Prix banquet before that night. Yuuri, as it turned out to be the omega's name, was a whirlwind of luminous energy. He was a breath of fresh air in an otherwise stuffy atmosphere. They danced the away the night, wrapped in each other's arms as if they were lovers. When they separated for the night, Viktor walked away with the most delicious scent imprinted in his clothes. That night in bed, he dreamt of brown eyes, thick thighs and the sweetest scent he had ever encountered. He wanted to see the young man again, but when he went to find him in the hotel the next morning, Yuuri had already checked out._ _

__Flash forward to four months later when he saw a video of Yuuri beautifully skating Viktor's free skate program Stay Close to Me at his home in Japan. Viktor recalled that fragrant scent, soft and clean, the warmth of Yuuri's hand in his and the weight of his body pressed against him. He made a split decision to pack up his clothes, skates and his dog, and board a flight to Fukuoka to meet Yuuri Katsuki again._ _

__Flash forward eight months and a silver medal later. Yuuri Katsuki won silver at the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona with Viktor by his side as his coach. They returned to Hasetsu, hand in hand as mates._ _

__Which led to the current situation. The smell._ _

__Yuuri was pregnant with their first child. They didn't know the sex and they didn't care. They were too excited for a healthy baby. Yuuri was resplendent in his pregnancy. His skin glowed and he was as soft as a newborn baby. His hair was thick and shiny and his body rounded out in soft curves. His scent didn't change much in the beginning. It became sharper, a clear evidence of pregnancy, but it didn't necessarily change, at least not to Viktor's nose. It was as Yuuri's pregnancy progressed when Viktor noticed something different. It wasn't bad, it was just different. Yuuri still smelled of sakura, citrus and genmaicha, but it was richer. The further along in pregnancy, the stronger the scent became._ _

__One night, it all became clear._ _

__Viktor was stretched out in bed, his beautiful mate by his side. His blue eyes were open, gazing at his cherished mate, thanking the powers that be for bringing them together. It was warm out, a typical night of a late spring in Hasetsu. The nights were growing hotter and the warmth from the onsen flooded the ryokan with steamy humidity. Makkachin had abandoned his place at the end of the bed for a cooler spot near the window. It wasn't odd for either Yuuri or Viktor to wake up sweaty. Tonight was no different from any other night, except for one thing._ _

__Yuuri's scent._ _

__While Yuuri slept peacefully, Viktor was a raging mess. The alpha in him was screaming for Yuuri, to devour him and his delicious scent. Viktor was confused because he had just experienced a rut a few weeks beforehand. What he felt was different from a rut. While in a rut, he could barely think. His instincts would override his higher brain function and turn him into a seething mess of sex and hormones. This was completely different. He had full control of his faculties, and while he was always hungry for Yuuri's body, he felt no need to savagely ravage him. He just felt hungry. It consumed him, as if had been starving and Yuuri's scent was the only thing that could nourish him._ _

__Yuuri sighed and tossed in his sleep. Viktor could see beads of sweat lining his beloved's brow. Perhaps Viktor was just overheated and needed a drink of water. He made a move to crawl out of bed and then Yuuri's powerful scent hit him. It was so rich. He always smelled sweet, but the sweetness was cut with something thick and savory. His eyes were drawn to a patch of sweat that had gathered on the front of Yuuri's cotton t-shirt. It was patchy, wet in the areas where Viktor knew Yuuri's beautiful nipples were. He leaned in closer to sniff at his mate and the smell made him salivate. His eyes widened with the realization that Yuuri wasn't sweating. It was milk.__

__He was_ lactating. ___

____Viktor could barely contain himself. He was filled with joy, knowing that Yuuri was healthy enough that he could now produce milk to nourish their child._ _ _ _

____He was also incredibly aroused._ _ _ _

____All he wanted to do was to lean down and suck the milk from his shirt and watch as those damp patches grew wetter and stickier. He reached out a finger to press against a damp nipple and received a heated moan in reply. He snatched his finger away, shocked as his audacity. Before he could berate himself for his impropriety, Yuuri groaned and blinked. He sat up and rubbed at his sleepy eyes._ _ _ _

____"Viktor," he whispered as he stretched. Viktor couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of that damp t-shirt riding up against Yuuri's chest._ _ _ _

____"Viktor, I feel so sticky," he murmured._ _ _ _

____Viktor couldn't speak. His eyes widened and he temporarily lost control of his voice, only being able to manage a sad little squeak when Yuuri ran his hands up his sides and across his chest in an effort to pull the sticky shirt away._ _ _ _

____"Ugh, my shirt's all sweaty," he mumbled. He quickly pulled off the shirt, and before he had even pulled it from his shoulders, Viktor lunged into motion and sucked a dusky nipple in his mouth. When the first drop of milk landed on his tongue, he growled._ _ _ _

____"Viktor, what...oh," Yuuri moaned when Viktor gave a powerful suck. He thrust his hand into Viktor's silver locks in an effort to pull him closer. It felt so good. His chest had been aching something fierce over the past few days and Viktor's lips sucking at his nipples felt like a godsend, relieving the pressure and soothing the ache. Relief spread through his body. He gently caressed Viktor's face while he continued to suckle at his firm breast. Viktor reached up a hand to caress Yuuri's other breast, thumbing at the nipple and gently squeezing it when he felt warm liquid squirt out. He lifted his head to stare his beloved in the eyes._ _ _ _

__"Bozhe moi, Yuuri _," he gasped. "You. Are. DELICIOUS." He laid back against the headboard and pulled Yuuri against him so Yuuri sat astride his lap. Viktor reached to bring Yuuri's head down and claimed his lips in a wet kiss. They shared a hot kiss for several moments until Yuuri leaned back and took a deep breath to calm himself. Arousal shot through his belly, oily slick beginning to leak into his shorts.___

______"Viktor," he gasped. "Is that what I taste like?" he wondered in awe. "I'm..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Delicious," Viktor finished. He rubbed this thumbs against those beautiful swollen nipples and smirked when Yuuri shuddered against him. He felt his dick harden and he rolled his hips against Yuuri, pleased to hear a stilted cry of pleasure in return. He groaned when he felt Yuuri hump his leg, hot slick soaking through his sleep pants. He grasped Yuuri's hips and quickly flipped their position on the bed, so that Viktor loomed above him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I want..." he began._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know," Yuuri finished._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"YES," he sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor gently removed Yuuri's briefs, stopping a moment to place a kiss upon his growing belly. He pulled his own pants off and resumed his suckling on Yuuri's breasts. Yuuri mewled, his hands digging in the bed sheets. He cried when Viktor circled his fingers around his wet entrance and dipped a finger inside its heated depths. One finger became two and a few minutes later, two became three. Yuuri greedily fucked himself on Viktor's fingers. His cock grew hard and he fisted it, trying to stroke himself in time with Viktor's thrusting fingers. Viktor ceased suckling and pulled his mouth off a nipple with a wet smack._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh no," he teased when Yuuri whined at the loss. He removed Yuuri's hand from his cock. "You don't get to touch that. I'll make you come with my lips and my fingers," he promised._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Please," Yuuri begged. "Please do something. It aches," he whined. His dark eyes were feverish and bright, and a high pink flush covered his cheeks. His dark hair was shiny with sweat and his chest heaved with exertion, damp milky nipples shining in the moonlight. Viktor thought he was the epitome of beauty. He added a fourth finger to Yuuri's opening, reaching out until he hit the spot that made him scream._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hush, my love. We don't want to wake the whole inn now, do we?" Viktor leaned forward to capture Yuuri's lips in another searing kiss. He resumed his finger-fucking, swallowing Yuuri's delicious cries with his mouth. When he deemed him ready, he removed his fingers and pulled Yuuri's hips up to wrap his legs around Viktor. Lining up at his entrance, Viktor slowly pushed his thick cock inside Yuuri's soft hot depths. Yuuri cried out and tried to shy away when Viktor hit his prostate but Viktor held him steady._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, take it," he commanded and Yuuri bowed to his command. Viktor pressed in deep until his balls were pressed up against Yuuri's plush round ass. He gave it a fond squeeze and began to thrust in deep. Back and forth in maddeningly slow strokes. Yuuri writhed beneath him. His hands reached above him, digging in the sheets and in his hair, desperate to find a hold on something. Sweat and milk dripped from his body, making a sticky mess of the sheets below him. Viktor leaned forward to lick a stripe up Yuuri's neck and to quickly suck a tender nipple in his mouth. Milk gushed forward in his mouth and he drank like he was parched. It was like tasting ambrosia, so sweet and rich. Yuuri howled, his body was over-stimulated like a string ready to snap._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Viktor, Viktor," he cried. "I need..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor, never ceasing his thrusts, lifted his head to gaze at his lover._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What do you need, my precious?" He whipped his sweaty bangs out of his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri was a mess. "Please," he whimpered. "Please, I need more." He squeezed his muscles tight, trying desperately to bring Viktor further into him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"More of what," Viktor asked. "More of this?" He thrust in harder and Yuuri howled. Viktor repositioned himself and struck in even deeper. He pushed harder and faster, hitting Yuuri's sensitive area every time. Milk began to leak out of his abused nipples, pooling down to his abdomen. The sound of their lovemaking was obscene. Slick dripped from Yuuri's hole around Viktor's cock. The air was filled with the aroma of their sex. Yuuri's delectable omega scent of sakura, citrus, genmaicha and milk mixed with Viktor's alpha scent of snow, mint and roses. The air was hot and humid, spurring the lovers on, building on their desperation for one another. Yuuri clutched at Viktor, long past the point of clear verbalization. Unintelligible words in English and Japanese escaped his kiss-swollen lips. Pre-come leaked copiously from his cock, the fluid mixing with the mess of milk and sweat on his body. He was so sensitive and Viktor was pounding him with passion. He was so close to coming, but every time he got close to the brink, Viktor would slow his strokes, driving Yuuri closer to insanity._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Viktor," he keened. "Please let me come! I'm so close. I'm so close," he begged._ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri closer. He aimed his strokes directly for Yuuri's spot and cried out when Yuuri clenched against him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You are so fucking tight. So fucking tight," he muttered. He sped up his thrusts, aching to get deeper inside that velvet heat. _"Tell me you love me," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you," Yuuri sobbed. He threw his arms around Viktor's neck and held on for dear life._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tell me you need me," he demanded. His grip on Yuuri's hips was hard enough to bruise._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I need you. I need you so much." Tears trickled from Yuuri's eyes, adding to the shiny patina of fluids on his body._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tell me that I'm everything you've ever wanted," Viktor panted. Yuuri was squeezing him so tightly, he was almost about to come. He wanted to wreck him and cover him with come._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You are," Yuuri promised. "You are everything I've ever wanted. Everything I could ever want. You're the only person for me. I love you, I love you, I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He could feel it happening. It started deep in his core and spread throughout his body. Bright light shot through his vision and he tossed his head back and screamed as he came. Hot white come pulsed from his cock, some of it splashing Viktor's face. That was all it took for Viktor to lose control and pour himself deep into his mate._ _ _ _ _ _

____"Blyad, Yuuri _!" Victor groaned and emptied himself, overflowing Yuuri's hole with come.___ _ _

________"Yes, yes," Yuuri moaned. "Come inside me, give me another baby," he whispered. He shuddered as he felt Viktor pulse within him, the aftershocks of his orgasm causing him to clench around Viktor's cock. Viktor cried out weakly, exhausted and sated. He could feel himself softening inside him and pulled out, smiling a bit at the amount of come that leaked out of Yuuri's swollen and tender hole. His hunger not fully satisfied, he fell forward and began to lick the remains of his come and Yuuri's slick dripping out of that gorgeous ass. Yuuri hissed and tried to close his legs but Viktor held him firm. When he was convinced that Yuuri was clean enough, he shifted up and wiped his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Vkusno," he declared, and Yuuri blushed. Viktor took a moment to admire Yuuri's stained, wet body. Milk, sweat and come made his body shine. Viktor ran his hands through the mess and massaged Yuuri's small, firm breasts, lightening his touch when Yuuri winced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm sorry_ vozlyublennaya _. Are you sore?" he murmured. He ran his fingers tenderly down Yuuri's face. Yuuri leaned into his touch and kissed his fingers.___ _ _ _ _ _

__________"A bit," he confirmed. "It doesn't hurt, it's just tender. It feels so strange," he said. He crossed his arms against his chest, hugging himself. "I can't believe I'm producing milk," he said. He giggled. "I'm like a cow!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Viktor smiled lovingly at Yuuri. "If you are a cow, you are the sexiest, the most beautiful, most talented two-legged cow in the world."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yuuri laughed and sat up to kiss Viktor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Look what you did to me," he said, gesturing to his sticky body. "I'm a wreck!" He pouted and gave Victor a dirty look. "You made this mess, that means you have to clean it up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Viktor stood, stretched and reached out a hand to help Yuuri from the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't I always clean my messes?" He winked and licked at Yuuri's lips, coaxing him into a wet kiss. His hands wandered up towards Yuuri's chest and Yuuri squeaked and stepped out of his heated embrace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, no Viktor! I know what you're doing and it's not going to happen. Shower first and then back to bed. You wore me out!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Viktor's blue eyes twinkled. "I can't help it, Yuuri! You're too good!" Yuuri smiled but it was marred by the huge yawn he couldn't control.  
__________

___Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and kissed his neck. He took a deep breath and inhaled his heady scent. "All right, my love, let's shower. I'll wash your chest for you," he promised._ _ _

__________"Yeah I bet," Yuuri smirked. Hand in hand, the couple walked to the bathroom. Later, freshly showered and comfortably laid out on clean sheets, Yuuri settled into sleep once more. Viktor followed suit a few moments after, but not before sneaking a kiss onto those gorgeous nipples that he adored._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The next morning, Viktor couldn't take his eyes off Yuuri, and Yuuri couldn't look at Viktor without blushing. The two of them sat in the kitchen enjoying a late breakfast. Yuuri's parents and Mari had already finished their meals and were attending their duties for the inn. Viktor took advantage of the fact that they were alone by molesting his mate at every opportunity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yuuurrii," he whined. "Let me see them." He moved to wrap his arms around his mate, trying to cup a swollen breast through his robe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Viktor!" Yuuri shushed. "Be quiet! Go away." He tried to shrug Viktor off him but Viktor retaliated by lightly gnawing on Yuuri's scent gland._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Now that's just playing dirty," Yuuri moaned, melting into Viktor's embrace. Viktor took advantage of his position and grabbed his coffee cup. He shoved Yuuri's robe out of the way and took a nipple between his fingers. Sucking on Yuuri's scent gland, he gently squeezed the nipple until a stream of milk flowed into his cup. Yuuri gasped and moaned at the intense feeling of heat flowing through him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hush my little_ korova _, we don't want them to come in and see me milking you." He squeezed a good amount of milk into his cup and the released Yuuri's nipple, licking up the few errant drops on his fingers. Breathless, Yuuri could only stare while Viktor took the cup and poured his fancy French Press coffee into the cup. When it was filled to his liking, he stirred the coffee and took a deep sip, sighing at the taste.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"_ Vkusno _," he moaned, giving Yuuri a heated stare.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Yuuri stared back, cheeks heated. Milk leaked from his nipples and his slick started to drip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @munkieznmoar


End file.
